Autumn On My Mind
by BannaLuver
Summary: Anna Smith's favorite season has finally arrived.


**A/N** : An autumn season one shot of our favorite couple. This isn't a Halloween story, but I'm posting it this weekend anyways. I used a combination of prompts here. " _Alright i'll admit it, I might have went a little far with the pumpkin spice, you said it was cute at first when I was sprinkling it in your coffee or mixing it in with the cake batter but now im seasoning everything with it and you've had enough."_ _"We're at the pumpkin patch and you won't stop choosing pumpkins that are too big for either of us to carry, so I had to roll the pumpkins all the way back while you carried the dozen little pumpkins you insisted you also needed for your pumpkin family." "Would your OTP go apple-picking?"  
_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Downton Abbey or it's characters.

* * *

The air was cool and crisp. The trees had turned into a kaleidoscope of reds, yellows, and oranges, making the outside warm and rich. The days had gotten shorter, and the drinks had gotten hotter. That could only mean one thing.

Anna Smith's favorite season had arrived.

There was nothing about autumn she didn't like. She loved the colors, the cool mornings and evenings, and the baking. She found herself longing for hayrides, bonfires, and jumping into freshly raked leaf piles. The thought of her season arriving made a wide grin spread across her face.

This autumn would be particularly special though because she would be spending it with her boyfriend, John, who just moved in with her a few months back. She could hardly wait to share her love of the fall season with him, so she had planned for them to go to a pumpkin patch later in the day to kick off the season right. He had been more than willing to go along with her when she had asked if he wanted to tag along. This made her bear hug him with excitement.

It was still a few hours before they would make their way to the patch she visited every year, so she decided to make them both a cup of coffee. She walked into the kitchen and began the process of making the hot drinks. When she was done, she opened a cabinet and pulled out small jar and sprinkled some of its contents into the mugs before placing the jar back and stirring the coffee. With a contented sigh, she lifted both of the mugs by the handles and made her way into the sitting room.

"Thought you might like to take a break," she said, announcing herself as she entered the room.

John was bent over working on a second bookshelf. The one Anna had wasn't enough to hold both of their rather large collections.

As John straightened himself to his full height, he replied, "Yes, I would. Did you make coffee?"

"I did." She smiled as she approached him and handed a mug over.

Taking a seat on the couch, John joined her and laid his left arm on the back of the couch as his right held the mug. He lifted the mug to his lips and took a long, slow sip. When he took the mug away from his mouth he smacked his lips together a couple of times.

"What is it that I'm tasting?" He asked as he was still trying to decipher it.

"It's pumpkin spice. Do you like it?"

She was looking at him with anticipation in her eyes, hoping he loved pumpkin spice just as much as she did.

"It tastes good. Goes with the season," he replied with a smirk before taking another sip.

"I'm glad you like it," Anna stated happily before taking a sip of her own. Her reply was a hum of agreement as John continued sipping his drink.

"How is the bookcase coming?"

John looked at the pieces on the floor before replying, "It's coming."

They both chuckled before he spoke again.

"I should have it up by tomorrow. You sure you don't mind two bookcases?"

His books had mainly stayed in cardboard boxes seeing as though he had been living with his mother for he past year. Once his divorce from his ex-wife was final he wanted nothing more than to pack up as soon as possible, taking only the items he truly cared about. His mother had insisted on more than one occasion he should put his books on the shelves at her home and pack up hers, but he didn't want to pack up his mothers things. It was her home after all.

"Of course not. I was the one to suggest it. We can't help we both enjoy reading."

She smiled at him brightly. It was one of the many things they had in common, and it would make it easier to select a book from his collection now and then.

"I suppose not," he smiled back.

A few hours later they arrived at the pumpkin patch after Anna gave John careful directions on how to get to this particular patch. As they walked closer to the entrance, John was shocked at how big the patch was.

"This is a huge place," he stated as they walked through the gate.

"It is, but they always have the best pumpkins," Anna said excitedly as she took John by the hand and began the search to find the best pumpkins they could find.

John found himself fascinated with Anna's enthusiasm. He was trying his best to listen as she was telling him why certain pumpkins would last longer and why some wouldn't, but he couldn't keep focused on anything but how she looked at that moment.

"So, which ones are you looking at?" Anna asked, catching him off guard.

"Hmm?"

"The pumpkins. Do you see any you like?"

"Oh. Ummmm... what about those over there?"

John pointed to a section of medium sized pumpkins to their left. They walked over and Anna began inspecting the selection. She bent over and touched a couple and shook her head.

"Too ordinary," she said as she stood up and began scanning the patch again.

"Too ordinary?" John chuckled.

"Yes, these just look like any other pumpkin," she replied as she made eye contact with John whose eyes were dancing with mirth.

"This is an important mission, John Bates."

John stepped closer and encircled her waist with his arms.

"Highly important indeed. Please forgive my ordinary pumpkin picking abilities."

Anna placed both her hands on his chest over his coat.

"Don't worry. You'll be a pro like me one day," she replied with a wink.

John had no doubt he would end up being a pumpkin pro.

"Now, let's get a move on before anyone else takes the good ones."

After John broke the embrace, they continued in their search. They looked at tall ones, rounder ones, gourds, flat, brown looking ones, and even some like small bumps all over the outside.

It wasn't until they came to the very large pumpkins that Anna seemed to have found the perfect pumpkins.

"Look at these two!" Anna exclaimed as she touched the large, orange pumpkins before her.

"Wow, they are rather big aren't they?"

John came to stand next to Anna and looked at the pumpkins better. They were big and wide. So big he had no idea how they would get them back to the car or inside the car for that matter.

"They are perfect! I love them!"

Johns eyes widened a bit as he watched Anna clap her hands joyfully at finding the right pumpkins. He already knew it was no use to try to change her mind.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Anna asked as she turned to John and squeezed his forearm.

"Oh yes. I'm just wondering how we're going to get them to the car."

Some of the excitement left Anna's voice as she replied, "Oh, I didn't even think about it."

As a frown came over Anna's face John had the instant need to make it disappear after he had been the one to cause it to appear. He spoke quickly and reassuring.

"Not a problem. I'm sure I can roll them to the car."

He smiled when the frown started to disappear.

"Really? It won't be to difficult?"

John could hear the hopefulness in her tone. He simply could not let her down now.

"I can manage," he replied sweetly before positioning himself behind the pumpkins.

The first few rolls went okay. He would roll one and then roll the other, but it came to the point where he was having to dodge other pumpkins in the patch, therefore having to separate the paths the pumpkins were taking.

It was when he pushed one of the pumpkins around a medium sized patch when Anna said, "I'll be back. I see tiny pumpkins over there."

As soon as she had finished speaking, Anna was off to the other side of the patch.

John went back for the other pumpkin he had left behind and started to roll it in he direction on the one ahead. The pumpkin slipped from his grip and decided to start rolling in the direction of the slight drop off to the right. John chased after the pumpkin and stopped it before it rolled down the hill. He took a couple of deep breaths before he started pushing it again.

With both pumpkins now edging closer to the entrance, John was exhausted. Did they honestly need the two biggest pumpkins in the entire patch? The short answer was no, but he was unable to deny Anna anything she asked for which wasn't a lot most of the time.

He was catching his breath when he heard Anna coming up behind him. When he turned around, Anna's arms were full of tiny pumpkins of different colors, orange, green, white, and tan.

"They were all so adorable. I couldn't just pick one."

She must have had at least ten or more tiny pumpkins. He wondered how she had carried them all.

"Anna, do we need that many pumpkins?" He asked in a polite way.

"They are like a pumpkin family. I can't break them up now. They are cute baby pumpkins," Anna cooed as she looked at them.

John shook his head and sighed. How could he ever be agitated when she said something sweet like that and then gave him big, pouty eyes.

"Cute baby pumpkins," John echoed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes, our home will never be complete without them now," She replied back brightly.

Our home. The words made a smile stream across his face. At one point he never thought he'd be sharing a home with anyone other than his mother for the rest of his life. The first time he had shared a home with someone it had been damaging. He had turned into a person he himself dispied as well as his former wife hating him. They had reached a point of being completely toxic as a couple and John could not take it anymore. But thank God that was the past and this was his present. Anna had helped him come back to the person he used to be, the one he had forgotten he could be.

"Okay, let's keep heading towards the entrance to pay yeah?"

His reply was a nod and an even bigger smile.

After a few more minutes of rolling and pushing, they stopped to pay the gentleman for the pumpkins they wished to purchase. They then proceeded to the car which was the next step to the problem.

John reached inside his pocket for the car keys, unlocked the door, and opened the door so Anna could dump all the tiny pumpkins into he backseat. When that was finished, he unlocked the boot of he car and looked down at the pumpkins.

"Maybe the man we paid can help us lift them?" Anna asked.

"We'll still have to get them out at home, so let's see if we can lift them ourselves."

With a nod of agreement, Anna and John bent down as began lifting the first pumpkin up and into the boot. After letting it go, John leaned over and rubbed his right knee for a few seconds.

"Everything alright?" Anna asked. She was suddenly feeling badly about making him push and lift such heavy pumpkins.

"Just fine," he said as he removed his hand and gave her a weak smile.

"Come on. One more," he continued as he began bending down again.

Anna joined him and helped lift with as much strength as she had.

"Getting them out will be fun," John thought to himself as they got inside the car and began making their way home.

When they got home, they got both of the large pumpkins onto the front porch. Anna had placed a few of the tiny pumpkins there as well and decided to take the rest of them inside. After they both hung up their coats, John immediately went into he sitting room to sit down. Anna followed behind him and said, "I'm going to fix us a treat. Just relax for a while."

"Okay," John replied as he plopped himself down on the couch. It was definitely going to be a medicated ointment for his knee kind of night.

Anna turned and walked into the kitchen. She instantly set up work on making a pumpkin cookie dough. It was her favorite cookie recipe and she had a pumpkin cookie cutter she used when baking them. When the dough had been cut into their uniform pumpkin shapes, she popped them into the oven to bake. She wiped her hands on a tea towel and set the timer for the cookies. She then walked back into the sitting room to see John watching a sports channel he enjoyed with his legs propped up on the coffee table.

Anna sat on the cushion next to him and said, "They shouldn't take too long to bake. Would you like some tea with our treat?"

John laid an arm across her shoulders and with his other hand took one of hers in his. She smelled of cinnamon, sugar, and nutmeg.

"Yes, but I could make it if you'd like."

"No, all I need from you is for you to sit right here and give me a cuddle," she smiled as she pressed herself closer to him.

"I think I can handle that," he rumbled as he drew her even closer to him.

They had spent a lot of time huddled up together like this, and it was how they had truly grown to know one another. It was like they formed their own bubble and could talk about anything and everything knowing the other was there for support and to listen. They had divulged secrets in this bubble and dreams. They had spoken of past difficulties and joys, and had even professed their love for each other. It was the most peaceful and comfortable place for the both of them.

"I'm sorry I was selfish this evening," Anna spoke softly into the crook of John's neck.

John rubbed a hand up and down her arm as he spoke.

"You weren't selfish at all."

"I should have been more considerate. I didn't need the biggest pumpkins they had."

"I would have said something to the effect of 'Anna, if you wanted the biggest pumpkin here I'd get it for you'. You just saved me the words, and as soon as I saw you look at them I would have purchased them anyways."

Anna lifted her head and smirked at him.

"Next year we'll get smaller ones, and I'll rub some ointment over your knee later to pay you back for your hard work."

"You are spoiling me, Miss Smith," John said as his neck and cheeks flushed from the visual image of Anna's hands rubbing his body.

"There is no one else I'd rather spoil," she murmured before raising her chin and pressing her lips to his.

Before John could fully melt into the kiss, the kitchen timer sounded from the kitchen causing Anna to pull back.

"I bet get them out or they'll burn. Won't be but a minute."

She left the warmth of John's embrace then and retrieved the pumpkin cookies from the oven. While they were cooling, she switched on the kettle and reached up into a cabinet to gather two mugs and a box of pumpkin spice tea. She sat the mugs on the counter and placed a tea bag in each mug as she waited for the water to boil. Once the water was poured and the tea was ready, she plated the warm pumpkin cookies onto a fall leave shaped plate. She then gathered a tea tray and placed both mugs and the plate of cookies on the tray before carrying it into the sitting room.

"What do we have here?" John asked as she placed the tray onto the side of the coffee table John's feet weren't occupying.

"Pumpkin cookies and tea. I thought the pumpkin cookies went along with our day today," she replied with happiness in her tone.

John chuckled as Anna sat back down and handed him a cookie.

"What?" Anna asked as she looked at him.

"You are cute is all."

He grinned as he looked at the careful shaped cookie.

"And why is that?" She replied as she took a cookie for herself.

"Your love for pumpkin spice is cute, and well your love for the autumn season itself," he said with a shrug.

"I'm glad you think so," she responded before taking a bite of her cookie.

John took a bite as well, allowing the strong pumpkin flavor to invade his taste buds. It wasn't a flavor he could handle all year round, but for now he could deal with it.

Anna leaned forward to collect one of the mugs and handed it over to John before taking hers. She took a sip and sighed as she tucked her feet up under her and leaned into John.

John took a sip of his own, expecting the usual bold, bitter taste he was accustomed to when it came to the tea they normally drank. When he swallowed though all he could taste was more pumpkin spice.

"Pumpkin spice tea then?" he asked casually as took the mug away from his mouth.

"Yes, they only sell it a couple of months out of the year. It tastes wonderful don't you think?"

"They did a good job of getting the flavor right."

That was the most neutral answer he could think of.

"I know! Tastes just like the cookies," she replied animatedly before drinking some more.

* * *

The next morning Anna decided to make breakfast for the both of them while John was showering and readying himself for the day. She always loved the weekends because they both were off which wasn't always the case in most homes. It gave them time to enjoy each others company and be able to plan things they would like to do. Today she had planned for them to go on a hayride to an apple orchard so they could pick apples.

She plated up the breakfast she had prepared and placed it on the kitchen table. She was bringing over their morning coffee when John came into the room freshly shaved and showered.

"Good morning," Anna said as she reached up on her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss on John's lips.

"Good morning. Wow, this looks great. Thank you," John said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You're welcome. We have a busy day ahead, so I thought a good breakfast would be nice."

They began eating then, and John cut into his pancakes. He popped a bite into his mouth and instantly recognized the flavor. These were definitely pumpkin spice pancakes. After swallowing, he took a bite of his eyes, secretly hoping they were pumpkin spice eggs, and was pleasantly surprised they were ordinary scrambled eggs. He took a much needed sip of his coffee when the familiar flavor consumed his mouth again. He should have been ready for it though because they had had the same coffee yesterday.

"How is it?" Anna asked after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Great." It was an automatic reply accented with a smile. She had worked hard to prepare this for them. He would not start off the day with saying anything negative towards the meal she had prepared.

He continued working through the breakfast. It wasn't that the pancakes were bad because they weren't, but the pumpkin flavor was already getting to him and it had only been two days now. He was rather looking forward to picking apples. Maybe they could integrate some of them into their meals.

When breakfast was done, John tidied up as Anna got herself ready, and then they made their way to where they'd be getting on the hayride.

There were a few other people there when they arrived already in the queue. After a short walk, they were in the queue waiting as well.

"I'm shocked the weather is going to cooperate today," Anna said as she looked up to the cloudless, blue sky.

"The sky always seems to be the bluest in October," John replied as he too looked upward.

They were both interrupted from their sky gazing as a man began speaking.

"Good morning. My name is Ed. I'll be taking you over to the orchard. The hayride over is about twenty minutes. You can stay at the orchard for as long as you like as we'll be picking up and dropping off most of the day. There are baskets available when we stop up at the orchard for you to collect the apples. That is also where you can make your pavement as well. Now, if we're all ready. Let's get you aboard."

When it was their turn to get onto the hayride, John offered his hand to help Anna up and then he got himself on board. They found a spot as far away from the others on board as possible and sat down on a couple of bales of hay. They both gasped as the tractor jerked the area they were sitting in, but soon relaxed as they began their trek to the orchard.

"I've never been on a hayride before," stated John as he breathed in the fresh air.

"What?" Anna said incredulously as she looked over to him.

"I guess I just never got around to doing it, but I must say I'm already enjoying my first experience," he replied with a cheeky grin.

Anna only replied with a smile in return. They huddled together with her arm circling his lower back and his arm cradling her shoulders. The scenery around them was breath taking. The breeze was just enough to blow some leaves from the trees, making crimson and goldenrod colors float through the air and land with a rustle to the ground. The sky seemed even more blue than it had a few minutes ago and the countryside had a stunning clarity to it.

"Is the breeze too cold?" John asked quietly, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between them.

Anna shook her head. "No, it feels nice really."

It wasn't long before they had reached their destination. When the tractor came to a stop, all they could see were miles of apple trees. They exited the hayride and took a basket before heading out into the vast orchard.

"I don't know where to begin," John said as they walked towards the trees.

"We can begin where ever we like," Anna said as she took John by the hand that wasn't holding the basket and picked up their walking pace.

They made their way steadily through the trees, searching for just the right apples to pick. Anna seemed to gravitate towards the ones that seemed to be honey crisps or galas, while John seemed to take a liking to granny smith and golden delicious. Their selections would indeed make for a good variety.

Their basket was about half way full when John wondered off into a particular section of trees. He was feeling a little mischievous, so he hid himself behind a rather large trunk and waited for Anna to find him. It was only a matter of seconds until he heard Anna calling for him.

"John?"

He heard her call with some confusion in her tone. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"John? Where are you?"

The sound of her voice was getting closer and he could hear her asking herself where he could have gotten off to. When she reached the side of the tree he was hiding behind, he said, "Boo."

Anna jumped and placed a hand over her chest.

"Silly beggar!" she exclaimed as she gave his arm a slap. "You gave me a fright!"

John laughed at his success in scaring her.

"So not funny John Bates!" she replied as she gave him a pointed look, trying her best not to give in a laugh with him.

"Oh, come now, you're just upset you didn't think of it first," he replied with raised eyebrows and a half smile.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am upset," she stated as she pushed him back against the tree with one hand against his chest, wiping the smile off his face.

"Maybe I should make it up to you then," he said lowly.

"Maybe you should," she breathed as both of her hands made their way to his shoulders.

In the next moment, John dropped the basket making a couple apples spill out and secured his arms tightly around Anna's waist as his mouth found hers. Anna couldn't help the moan that left her when John flipped them around, making Anna now the one against the tree. It didn't take any convincing by either one of them to deepen the kiss. It simply happened naturally as they were enjoying the closeness of each other.

"Hey! This is a family place!"

They both broke their heated kiss as looked in the direction of where the loud male voice had come from. There was a lady and a man who was covering his daughter's eyes with his hands.

"Yes, we know. We're trying to create one if you don't mind," John replied back bluntly.

The lady gasped and the man's mouth fell open before they quickly walked away with the man's hands still over the girl's eyes.

Anna placed a hand over her mouth and began giggling uncontrollably. John joined her in the laughing as well.

When she removed her hand she said through the giggles, "Oh my God, you just scandalized a whole family."

"I think you were an equal partner in the scandalizing," he said as he squeezed her hip.

"Maybe. So, is that what we're doing right now? Creating a family in the middle of an apple orchard?" she asking teasingly.

"God no. But wouldn't that be an interesting story to tell our future child about how they were conceived."

"It most interestingly would, but for now let's finish our apple picking before they kick us out."

With one final kiss, Anna picked up the spilled apples and placed them back in the basket as they continued with their picking.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Rob," John said as Robert Crawley, John's best mate and boss, sat opposite him in his office.

"Don't know what to do about what?"

It had been four days since he and Anna had been apple picking, and everyday since the weekend Anna had been using pumpkin spice in almost every meal and drink they had.

"Anna has been using pumpkin spice in everything. Well, not _everything_ but almost."

John rubbed a hand across his face.

"Thank God I'm not the only one in this boat," Robert replied.

John looked Robert in the face. "Cora is using it too?"

"That is an understatement. I think I'm going to turn into a pumpkin before the week is out."

John felt some relief that he wasn't the only one this was happening to.

"Even in your tea?" John asked.

Robert crossed his legs in front of him as he replied, "Tea, coffee, even soup for Christ's sake."

"So, I'm guessing you wouldn't want any of this."

John pulled out a loaf of pumpkin bread from his desk drawer and laid it on the desk.

"Pumpkin bread?" Robert asked as he looked at the loaf.

"Yep."

"I have some waiting for me at home. That one is all yours mate."

"I don't know if I should say something or leave it alone. This morning I had pumpkin spice Cheerios, Rob. Pumpkin spice Cheerios! Did you know there was even such a thing?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You don't think Cora and Anna are planning on murdering us by pumpkin spice overdose do you?" Robert asked alarmingly.

"What? Rob no. No, I don't think that. I think they are obsessed with it."

"That seems more likely," Robert said, making John roll his eyes.

"Maybe I could bring it up that I'd like to try something different?" John asked aloud more to himself than to Robert.

"Maybe I could do the same," Robert stated. His brow was creased in consideration.

"I think I'll give it a try. Surely it wouldn't be a big deal," John said.

"I think I will too. I'll let you know how it goes," Robert stated as he made his way to his feet.

John stood up and replied, "I'll let you know the same."

Later that evening, John closed the front door behind him. He was hanging up his coat when the smell of pumpkin drifted to his nostrils, making his throat contract. With a heavy sigh, he walked the short distance to the kitchen where Anna had just pulled something out of the oven. When she caught him out of the corner of her eye, she turned around fully and smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," he said in reply as he approached her.

"Is that pizza?" he asked as he looked over Anna's shoulder.

"It is. Pumpkin spice pizza," she replied as she slipped her hands to his sides.

John had to concentrate very hard on not grimacing. The thought of consuming pumpkin spice pizza made his stomach roll. It is no way sounded appetizing. He needed to talk to Anna now about the pumpkin flavoring before he got to the point of not being able to eat.

"Anna," he began but stopped as he was trying to gather what he wanted to say and how.

"Yes?" Anna asked as she looked at him with some concern.

"Anna, I, um," he stammered not really sure how to talk about it without hurting her feelings.

"What is it John?"

"I was just wondering if after tonight if we could maybe try some different flavors in our meals?"

He felt like time had stopped after he said the words and waited for her reply.

"So, you don't like what I'm making?" Anna asked as her eyes turned sad.

"No. I'm not saying that at all," John said, already trying to make everything better.

"But you're saying you hate the pumpkin spice?" Anna said bluntly.

"Not hate," he replied gently.

Anna dropped her hands from his sides and then said, "I thought you liked it."

"I did," he said before correcting himself, "I do."

"Don't lie to me John."

"I'm not. I like it just in smaller doses love," he said carefully.

"You said it was cute that I liked it, but obviously I've been forcing you to eat and drink something you hate. Don't worry I won't use it again. Excuse me."

Anna then stepped around John and exited the kitchen. John followed behind her.

"Anna, love," he said pleadingly.

"Not now," she replied as she walked into their bedroom and closed the door.

John stopped near their bedroom door and leaned his head against the walk. _Shit._

He wanted to walk into the bedroom and explain, but he knew that wouldn't help matters. She needed time to figure out the situation on her own, and he would give her the time she needed. He removed himself from the area then and sat down on the couch. He had hoped that would have went differently. It was only a bloody seasoning, and now Anna was upset with him over it. He should have just kept quiet and ate the bloody pizza. He was brooding about the whole thing when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"What a fecking mess you've gotten me in," he heard Robert say.

"Me? I didn't make you say anything."

"Well, now Cora it royally pissed off at me."

"Anna isn't happy with me either. I should have just kept quiet."

"You and me both. Want to meet at the pub? I'm starving and Cora won't let me eat the pumpkin stuffed whatever that she made."

"I don't think it wise to be leaving the house and enjoying other food at the moment. I think I'm going to go try to talk to her in a few minutes."

"Okay then. Good luck mate."

"Thanks. Bye Rob."

After he hung up, he laid the phone on the coffee table. This whole thing was insane. He and Anna rarely got into disagreements but when they did it was usually over something silly just like this. Most times they would be over it within the same day which he was thankful for.

After ten minutes or so, John decided to try to talk to Anna. He knocked on the bedroom door lightly and said her name. He wasn't granted a response but opened the door anyways. Anna was sitting up on the bed with her knees up to her chest. John could hear her quietly crying which made him feel like a complete arse.

He approached her slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed just in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I shouldn't have said anything."

Anna sniffed back a few tears and shook her head.

"I'm the one to be sorry," she whispered as she wiped her tears.

John gave her a confused look. He had no idea why in the world she would think she should be apologizing.

"Anna, you did nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did because I didn't explain," she said a little louder.

"Explain what my darling?" John asked gently as his hand touched her foot.

"I didn't explain the reason why I love autumn so much."

"Everyone has a favorite season," John tried to say before Anna interrupted him.

"Yes, but there is a reason why autumn is my favorite. You see autumn was my dad's favorite season. He would take me on all the adventures the season had to offer and we would make all kinds of baked goods with the pumpkin spice. So, that's why I love it so much, and since my dad has been gone I've kind of allowed myself to go overboard sometimes. I'm sorry."

John felt even worse.

 _What a jerk you are._

"Oh, Anna," John said as he motioned for her to come into his arms, which she did without hesitation.

"It's my fault for not saying anything. I'm sorry I went overboard with everything."

"You are never at fault. I understand this season makes you feel closer to your dad, and if eating and drinking pumpkin spice everyday makes missing him better for you then we will."

"Only you would offer that," she replied, giving him a small smile.

"I would for you, you know," he replied honestly.

"I know. Did I really make us pumpkin spice pizza?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes, you did."

"God, what was I thinking? That sounds horrible," she chuckled.

"I didn't intend on hurting your feelings in the slightest, and I don't mind the pumpkin spice just not everyday."

Anna nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right. I was starting to get burned out myself, but you seemed to like it so much I kept going. What a couple of silly beggars we are."

"If you are feeling up to it, what do you say we go out for dinner?"

"I say yes and toss out that pizza."

Every autumn from then on would be filled with as any fall adventures as they could plan with sprinkles of pumpkin spice throughout.


End file.
